Never A Right Time - Professor Green, Ed Drewett (Category: Garage)
''CAST Lead Singer - Professor Green Featured Singer - Ed Drewett 'Lyrics' ''1 This is stressing me Its really beginning to get to me You've always been the best to me And I've never given you any less of me You've never been in a negative energy I'm stressing, you tell me never to let it get to me There's never been another next to me, that means what you meant to me I said meant, but that's mean, I meant mean to me not meant to me! but I don't know if its meant to be I wanna tell you but nothings coming out when I speak I cant find the words to say, its like the words evade me I'm struggling to find a way to word it, and I'm supposed to be a wordsmith It's just hard to find the words to say, hard to find the words to say.. Chorus There'll never be a right time, The time will never be right. There'll never be a right time For me to tell you It's over 2 I was selling white, you were telling me i could do better I told you if I was you I'd leave but you never, Forever had faith in me even when i never did I said I'd never let her slip like her ex-fella did Been tryin to disguise it and dress it up, I wanna tell her but i cant bear to see her welling up I've got to find the strength to let her know, I've got to find the strength to let her go But if I let her go I'll never know if things will get better with her, See this could be a hiccup and not the end of the road I'd be better to never get involved, she deserves better than a fella with a fear of being alone Struggling to find a way to word it, and I'm supposed to be a wordsmith It's just hard to find the words to say, it's hard to find the words to say.. Chorus There'll never be a right time, The time will never be right. There'll never be a right time For me to tell you Its over Bridge I cant help the way I feel, I don't want us to end But I cant help the way I feel, I really can't pretend I cant help the way I feel, but I don't want us to end 'Cause it will never be enough for us to just be friends 3 Nah, it'll never be enough 'Cause I think we both know what it means for us I see the look on your face and I hate it But I finally pluck up enough courage to say it That's when she spins me around and tells me I ain't leaving To tell her I take it back to tell her that I don't mean it To look her dead in the eye and tell her I dont feel it But I don't feel it.. Chorus There'll never be a right time, The time will never be right. There'll never be a right time For me to tell you Its over Category:Garage Category:All Pages